


heavy is the head, and heavy is the heart

by snowysatoru



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Spoilers for Ch10 and Endgame of FE4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Seliph rambles on and on as he lays out his feelings out in the open—his fears, uncertainties, and insecurities for the future— and Tinni listens, lending an ear as she sees Seliph at his most vulnerable. He may be the leader of the army, but that doesn’t do anything to change the fact that Seliph was still just a young adult; a kid who was forced to grow up far too quickly to survive as the world before him was crumbling apart and he was scrambling to pick up as many pieces as he could in an attempt to fix it.Seliph and Tinni find each other in the streets of Chalphy one night and talk about what awaits them after the final battle, as well as sharing their fears for what's to come.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph & Teeny | Tine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fire Emblem Writer's Zine





	heavy is the head, and heavy is the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Fire Emblem Writer's Zine, which I was honored to be a part of! It was an absolute blast to take part in this, and it was wonderful to finally write a fic for Geneology of the Holy War again! 
> 
> Seliph and Tinni are characters that hold a special place in my heart, so writing this was so much fun! I hope you all enjoy reading!

Staring up at the ceiling in hopes that he would somehow drift off to sleep, Seliph still finds himself wide awake, much to his dismay.

Seliph knew that he needed to get a goodnight’s rest — as there was a significant fight waiting for him come morning — he was still unable to fall asleep, still processing the events that had unfolded just a few hours prior. Not only was Emperor Arvis finally defeated in battle, but he had also finally returned home to House Chalphy for what feels like the first time in his life. Not only was he finally home, but something else that he wasn’t expecting at all occurred as well: seeing the ghosts of both his mother and father and hearing their voices, telling him how proud they were of him and how he’s grown so much after all of his hardships.

It was a lot for Seliph to take in. There was so much that he wanted to say to his parents, so many things left unshared that he’s kept bottled in for god knows how long. Unfortunately, his parents had vanished before he had the opportunity to do so, leaving him on the sandy beaches as he looked out at the ocean as he attempted to piece together what had unfolded before him.

So after one more failed attempt to shut his eyes and doze off to sleep, Seliph pushes the covers off of his body and leaves his bedroom, hoping that some fresh air and a quick walk around town would help clear his mind somehow.

Making his way into town, Seliph sees that the city was almost dead silent, apart from the insects chirping making background noise. The city was also cascaded in darkness, too, save for the few lights from what Seliph assumed was the innkeeper still having not fallen asleep yet. It all felt so new, yet so familiar at the same time. 

Despite knowing that he didn’t have much time left before departing to Castle Belhalla, where Prince Julius was waiting for him, there was a small amount of solace that Seliph found wandering around the place that was considered his home. 

Even if he wouldn’t be calling House Chalphy “home” for too much longer, and would have to give that title to somewhere else once Julius was defeated, leaving Seliph to take the crown as Grannvale’s new emperor.

And the thought of claiming that title for himself, along with the many other things swirling around in Seliph’s head? It frightened him.

But it was the fate that had been laid out to him; the destiny of a boy who grew up far too quickly and has to become something that he’s not sure he even wants. It sounds completely childish to not want to take the “greatness” that was being thrust upon him, but that’s how Seliph feels.

He lets out a sigh as he continues to stroll around the city, listening to the crickets chirping around him. He pauses after a couple of minutes; opting to look up at the night sky, the few stars that were visible to the naked eye twinkling brightly.

“Seliph?” a voice calls out. “Seliph? Is that you?”

Turning his gaze to see who was calling out his name, Seliph finds a familiar head of lilac hair. Upon a closer look, he sees Tinni approaching him.

“Tinni? What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Seliph asks.

“I couldn’t fall asleep…” Tinni sheepishly admits. “What about you, Seliph?”

“I can’t sleep, either,” Seliph confesses. “I came out for a walk in hopes of getting some fresh air. I assume you had the same thing in mind, Tinni?”

Tinni nods her head as her answer.

“I see,” Seliph remarks. “Well, since we’re both here… Would you like to take a walk with me? I was just about to head back to camp, and I’d feel bad leaving you alone here like this.”

Tinni looks at Seliph in a slight bit of surprise, a little unsure of what to make of his offer. Ultimately, she decides that the extra company wouldn’t hurt. So she sticks by his side as the two of them make their way back to camp while the city around them remains still.

“Hey, Seliph,” Tinni speaks. “Do you mind if I ask you something? I-If that’s alright with you, of course…”

“Of course, Tinni.”

“Thank you. Can we find somewhere to sit first, though?” Tinni asks. “My feet hurt a little and I’m not sure how much more walking I can do.” she lets out a weak laugh.

Seliph and Tinni find the nearest bench and take a seat; it may not have been the most comfortable place to sit, but at least it helped them rest their legs and feet.

“So what did you want to speak to me about, Tinni?” Seliph asks.

“Well,” Tinni begins, clearing her throat. “This is probably because of the final battle looming upon us, but are you having any doubts?”

“Doubts?”

Tinni nods.

“... I don’t. I’m not in a position where I can do that anymore, if I want to be honest with myself. We’ve come this far into the war; I have no time to back down on the choices I’ve made at the very last second, and while there  _ is  _ something that’s been on my mind for a while; something I’ve kept hidden and never told anyone.”

“And you trust me with this secret?”

Seliph rests his hand on Tinni’s, squeezing it. Though his grip was firm and gentle, Tinni could feel the small tremble in Seliph’s hand.

“I do trust you,” Seliph nods. “I know it probably sounds very strange, but for some reason, I full-heartedly believe that you won’t judge me; or put me on some pedestal that’s too high off the ground.”

“Seliph…”

“To tell you the truth, Tinni… Ever since Arvis’ defeat, I’ve been thinking about the future. About what will happen next after I defeat Julius, and I become Grannvale’s new king. I’ve only just returned to Chalphy, and now I’m going to be responsible for something I don’t even know I’m ready for yet. Tons of people— townsfolk and fellow soldiers alike— already glorify and worship me as if I’m some… some  _ god _ , and just imagining how even more people will follow those actions once I’m king… it scares me. I don’t want people to see me as a god, Tinni. I just want everyone to see me as  _ me. Just Seliph.  _ Is that so much to ask for?”

Seliph rambles on and on as he lays out his feelings out in the open—his fears, uncertainties, and insecurities for the future— and Tinni listens, lending an ear as she sees Seliph at his most vulnerable. He may be the leader of the army, but that doesn’t do anything to change the fact that Seliph was still just a young adult; a kid who was forced to grow up far too quickly to survive as the world before him was crumbling apart and he was scrambling to pick up as many pieces as he could in an attempt to fix it.

It was something that Tinni knew all too well, and even though she knew that she could never fully understand what Seliph was currently going through, she could, at the very least, empathize with him to some extent. 

“I must sound ridiculous sharing my vulnerabilities with you like this, don’t I, Tinni?” Seliph lets out a weak chuckle, turning so that he was looking Tinni in the eyes, cobalt blue staring into lilac purple; his hand still gripping onto hers tightly.

And Tinni could swear that it was even shakier than before he started talking. So she decides to lift it, holding Seliph’s hand in both of her own and her thumbs tracing circles on his knuckles in an attempt to soothe him.

“Tinni—” Seliph tries to speak, but Tinni cuts him off before he can get another word out.

“Feeling vulnerable isn’t ridiculous, Seliph,” Tinni tells him. “It’s perfectly fine if you feel the way you do.”

“It is?”

“Mhm,” Tinni lets out an affirming hum and nods, squeezing Seliph’s hand before continuing. “If it makes you feel a little better, I’m scared, too; about the final battle, and how I’ll have to fight my own family. Not so much my aunt Hilda, but rather, Ishtar. And we’ve all seen how powerful of a mage she is.”

“Yeah… She will be rather difficult to defeat…” Seliph comments. “Were the two of you close?”

“Yes,” Tinni admits. “During my imprisonment in House Freege, Ishtar was one of the only people that treated my mother and I with kindness; a sharp contrast to my aunt’s cruelty. Even after my mother’s death, Ishtar was there for me in my time of need. She was like an older sister to me, even though we were cousins. And to think that I’m going to have to face her on the battlefield; as an enemy, whether I want to or not… it hurts my heart so much, thinking about how I’m going to lose my closest friend, come tomorrow.”

“Tinni…”

“And that will leave me all alone to lead House Freege, as one of its remaining heirs.”

“But what about—”

“Arthur will inherit House Velthomer, as he and I are all that’s left of it, and I’ll be in charge of Freege. As long as the holy blood of Thrud and Fjalar flows within us, it’s the only way we can atone for the many crimes committed by our kin. So that our parents can finally rest in peace.”

“I see. I guess that makes sense.” Seliph responds.

A moment of silence passes by, Tinni finally releasing Seliph’s hand from her grip, her own hands moving to rest on her lap.

“Do you ever miss your parents, Seliph?” Tinni suddenly asks.

Seliph is a little alarmed by the question, but is still able to answer it. “I do. Almost all the time. I haven’t seen my mother since I was a baby, and I can barely remember my father, either, since he left me Shannan and Oifey’s care before we all fled to Isaach.”

While Seliph knows that not seeing his parents in over a decade isn’t precisely the truth, he doesn’t know how to explain to Tinni about seeing the ghosts of his parents along the beach shorelines, thus having to come up with a lie, hoping that Tinni believes what he’s saying.

“And what about you, Tinni?” Seliph counters. “I assume that you share the same feelings as me? About missing your parents?”

“Absolutely,” Tinni answers. “I miss my mother and father all the time. I would do almost anything if it meant being able to see them again one last time. Even if it was just for a moment, I want to hear their voices and show them how much I’ve grown.”

Tinni moves to stand up, wiping off any imaginary dust and dirt on her outfit, letting out a yawn. “I suppose we should head back to camp now. We have a big battle tomorrow, and I think I can fall asleep without any trouble now.”

“Agreed,” Seliph comments, letting out his own yawn. “It was nice being able to talk to you like this, Tinni. I feel better now, thanks to you.”

“You’re welcome, Seliph,” Tinni smiles. “I’m glad that we had this talk, too. It helped lift a big weight off my shoulders.”

“That’s good to hear.”

They finish talking, and the two of them make their way back to camp and House Chalphy. After bidding each other farewell for the night, Seliph retires to his sleeping quarters, plopping down on the bed and closing his eyes almost instantly, praying that he’ll be able to get  _ some  _ sleep.

Luckily, slumber finds him right away and he manages to sleep peacefully that night, ready for the final fight that was waiting for him.


End file.
